When a Man Loves a Woman
by angel422
Summary: [Continual of He Loves me, He loves me Not] Hopefully whatever happens on tour stays on tour. What happens when Jude and Tommy are confronted with hard decisions that could change their lives?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here it is guys and this time I'm dedicating it to all of you. Disclaimer: I'm so bad at remembering to do this, but I do not own Instant Star or its characters—just my own messed up story lines (laugh out loud). Lots of love to you all. Smiles. Angel422.**

* * *

The tour bus stood waiting as I approached it almost warily. When had I ever been nervous about a tour before?

"I hope you're prepared for more silly string." Spied remarked suddenly from behind me as I turned toward him with a laugh just as a large spray of the gummy stuff covered my head. Leave it to Spiederman to lighten the mood.

"I'm suddenly considering following this bus in my Viper." Tommy stated on a wince as he approached before ducking to miss the sticky residue I was now pulling off of my head before chunking it towards the ground. I just laughed.

"And put all those miles out on it? I could see you surviving a heart attack better." I replied as he shrugged before placing a pair of black sunglasses over his eyes. I was still wondering why he had decided to come—still plain confused about everything.

"Did anyone remember to bring boxes of Cheez-it crackers because I can't live without the stuff?" Wally stated on a groan as he lugged a large duffel bag behind him while grunting. Kyle kicked at it as he walked by only to have Wally trip him. I couldn't help but smile at the sight as Tommy threw me a look. I just shrugged at him with a grin. The boys were a force to be reckoned with, but you didn't mess with karma. Kwest sidled up next to Tom before handing him something that looked suspiciously like a beeper. What the hell?

"What's that for?" I asked curiously as Tommy peeked over the edge of his sunglasses at me pointedly. I could tell that he was about to unload something he wasn't sure I'd take well just from the wary raise of his brow.

"Darius isn't happy about all of the delays. We should have already been on the market promoting ideas for a fourth album, but instead we're just now getting out on tour. I'm being sent to help you begin work on your fourth." Tommy commented mildly as my heart plummeted to my toes.

"Are you telling me that you didn't choose to come on this tour? What about this 'I don't have to come if you don't want me to' crap you spooned to me?" I asked almost in a whisper as I looked over my shoulder at the humming bus. It was beginning to look more and more like a prison. Tom just shrugged.

"I didn't lie to you, Jude. I want to be here as your mediator, but if you hadn't wanted me to come, Darius would have and could have sent Kwest instead." Tommy explained as I just shook my head slowly. Even that explanation didn't ease the pain as much as I had hoped. He hadn't chosen to come. If my fourth album didn't need to go into production soon, would he have even made the effort to come? Would he? And after I had already said goodbye to Chris. After I had already made the decision to let him go. Yeah, my heart froze.

"Did anyone bring a razor?" I called out over my shoulder sweetly as I turned away from Tom to walk toward the bus. I suddenly felt the need to shave off every strand of Tommy's perfectly styled hair. The guys just threw me a wary look before placing their hands protectively over their heads as they climbed aboard the monstrosity. This tour bus was much more elite—much more sophisticated and better outfitted than our other one had been, and I was duly impressed. Now, if I could just put more distance between Tommy and I—maybe a couple hundred miles or so, but, nope, he was traveling the long road with me with all of its certain ups and downs. Life was so cruel sometimes. How many times could you break a heart before it couldn't be fixed anymore?

"I would have come anyway." Tom whispered suddenly from behind me as I started up the stairs. I stopped before looking down at him uncertainly.

"Would you have?" I asked him quietly as he stepped up almost to the point that we were face to face. He looked up into my eyes without flinching.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" Tommy asked in return as I blinked down at him wearily before shaking my head.

"No, it's up to you now to prove it." I muttered in a low tone before turning to board the bus. The door closed behind Tom with finality as we pulled away from the curb. Just the beginning to a tour that would change life itself.


	2. Chapter 2

The bus glided through the darkening afternoon shadows as we drove toward the States in dogged determination. We were circling the map—starting in New York City only to end up in Washington State before finally returning to Toronto. I knew it was a tentative schedule at best that would allow us only about a few days within each state before we would have to continue on and still I was excited. Glancing out the bus window, I scratched furiously in my journal—archiving the adventure as we went while hiding a smile when Spied suddenly grunted out in pain. Something told me that Wally and Kyle had left a tack inside Vincent's seat again. Yep, good old times re-visited only on a larger scale this time and with even bigger complications. I looked up at Tommy as I thought about that—noticing his gaze on me as well as I wrote. It made me wonder if he was thinking back on the first tour, as I was now, regretting that he hadn't made the decision to be a part of that misguided small adventure or feeling relieved that he had not come. We continued to stare a moment in locked silence before he placed his sunglasses over his eyes again as if he were afraid that I could read his thoughts somehow. I shook my head before scribbling furiously again.

_All my life there was just me and my dreams_

_Wondering—anticipating what tomorrow would bring._

_Would I be strong enough for the fight ahead_

_For the days when tears and laughter would become my bed_

_When a microphone would become my voice_

_When crowds and destiny became my choice._

_I'm reaching for the stars—for heaven_

_Even in the nights when I'm making my bed in hell._

_Reaching Reaching Reaching_

_Always for something more_

_Listening to the advice—the preaching_

_Of others—hiding in a disguise I wore_

_For all the world to see_

_The damage is done_

_The scars visible in the rays of the rising sun_

_As tomorrow comes again._

_Starting at the top soaring—discovering my naïve grave_

_Only to be buried underneath the debris of broken hearts_

_Wondering if I am strong enough—if I am even brave,_

_Brave enough to keep my world from falling apart_

_I'm reaching for the stars—for heaven_

_Even in the nights when I'm making my bed in hell._

_And then the world exploded like a comet hitting earth_

_And it's as if the world knew me then—like experiencing a strange re-birth_

_Unknown towns and crowds of faces I do not know_

_Haunt me now—guides me as I learn to make it—to survive—to grow._

_To burn like the star that gave forth my name._

_Misery is a miserable companion_

_Like ghosts—slices of haunted memory._

_I watched you sleep for a while_

_As road signs swept by my window_

_Guided now by visions—by smiles when I'm low_

_By the passing miles—by the adventure we find._

_I'm out of my mind._

_All my life there was just me and my dreams_

_Wondering—anticipating what tomorrow would bring._

_Would I be strong enough for the fight ahead_

_For the days when tears and laughter would become my bed_

_When a microphone would become my voice_

_When crowds and destiny became my choice._

_I'm reaching for the stars—for heaven_

_Even in the nights when I'm making my bed in hell._

I wrote down the words—getting lost in the lyrics as a hand suddenly settled gently over the page, and I looked up to find Tommy standing there, his sunglasses still firmly in place. I didn't fight him as he pulled the book away from my lap before perusing it. He stood there a moment—seemingly caught up in the emotions the song unleashed before sitting down next to me. He didn't say anything as he took the lead pencil from my grasp before writing down the beginning lines of another song before slamming the cover shut. He still didn't remove the glasses as the sun dipped down below the horizon outside my window. He leaned back and closed his eyes—or at least I assumed he closed his eyes—as I took the journal back and flipped open the cover. Inside was written.

_Emotions roiling like a choppy sea through a troubled mind._

I looked over at him silently before shutting it again firmly. At this rate, I had already written one song and he had begun another. A fourth album was well on its way. I opened the book again to stare at his lyric, and I smiled. This would be our anthem—a line added everyday as we went throughout our tour. I took the pencil in hand.

_Confusion a breaking wave at the beginning of its journey—a moment defined._

I shut the book again—setting it down inside the duffel bag at my feet before letting my hand rest beside me on the bus sofa. Movement made my heart stop beating as I felt the heat emanating off the hand that settled suddenly next to mine—not quite touching and I looked over at Tommy. His eyes were still covered—his glasses a barrier to the emotions hidden underneath. Over his shoulder, I watched as the bus passed one of those 'We are now entering signs' and I knew we had left Canada behind us—for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**_New York City, New York: First Stop on Tour_**

The City that Never Sleeps beckoned at us through the dark windows of the bus as the driver pulled into the parking lot of a hotel that had already been reserved ahead of time along our route. We all stretched before grabbing our things and filing off of the vehicle, and I watched the boys of SME warily as we headed for our rooms. I knew better than to let them get out of my sight. Obviously Tommy didn't because he veered off from course in search of room service or whatever it was he needed. Bad Bad idea. One of the many rules of the road when traveling with my bunch included never turning your back on your fellow band mates. I hid a grin as I unlocked the door of my room before unpacking. I could hear the guys rustling around in the hallway outside and I raised a brow at their antics. Yep, something was cooking. I tried not to laugh at the thought as Spied stuck his head through my door.

"Got any tape?" Spiederman asked as I just shook my head before rolling my eyes. There was no way I was getting involved in that. Tommy and I were angry enough at each other as it was these days.

"What about a razor?" He asked again as I just shook my head again. He groaned in reply before ducking out of the room. I settled back onto the comforter of the bed I now found myself utilizing—staring at the ceiling just as I heard Tommy coming back down the hall. A sudden realization hit me. They wouldn't! Oh hell! They would. I jumped up and intercepted Tommy in the hall just about the time he was about to step into his own room. He looked down at me in surprise as I grabbed him quickly by the forearms.

"Don't move!" I commanded quickly as I turned the knob on his door before kicking it open with my foot. Nothing happened—no buckets full of water fell—no bottles of silly string shooting out into the hall. Okay, so far so good. Tom shifted suspiciously behind me.

"Should I be worried that you're skulking my room like Tom Cruise in Mission Impossible?" Tommy asked insistently as I just shrugged before placing a finger over my lips.

"Just hush, Quincy, and trust me on this." I stated on a chuckle I led the way into his domain. Throwing the sheets back on his bed, I laughed at the familiar sight of blue dye that laid on a piece of contact paper there. On the first tour, it had taken me two weeks to get the color off my legs from that prank. Tom raised a brow from beside me as I walked into his bathroom next. Lifting up his comb, I sighed. Now, that's what I had been afraid of. That's what Tommy gets for letting a bellboy bring up his things instead of doing it himself. The boys always managed to bribe the bellboy to let them enter the room to do their dirty work. Turning the comb toward him, I watched his mouth fall open as he caught sight of the razor taped to the back of his comb.

"You've officially been initiated." I remarked on a laugh as a voice made Tommy and I both spin around suddenly.

"You missed one, Harrison." Spied said from the door way as I looked up above my head just in time to see a bucket tilting over. It was attached to a string that I now saw Spied holding from the doorway.

"No!" I groaned as a wave of water fell over us both. Yep, New York here we come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey you guys! I'm back from the dentist. Hopefully, I can post a few more chapters over the next two hours. Boy what a day! And I just want to say Yay! to undiscovered91 for making an A in driver's ed. That excites me. How are the rest of you doing on your exams and etc? Well, I hope. I have to have oral surgery this Friday--fun. Guess that means I'll need to do double duty tonight and type up extra chapters to post first thing in the morning. Don't want to keep you guys hanging. And congrats to Tanya50801 for getting a story up--Now and Forever--I am very glad that I could be of help. Anytime, and that goes for all. Lots of hugs and smiles to you all. I love you guys! Angel422**

* * *

"I'm giving you to the count of three, Vincent Spiederman. I would utilize that time by starting to run. NOW!" Tommy yelled as Spied yelped when Tommy started heading in his direction. I couldn't help but laugh as I stared over at the two while shaking the water out of my head. 

"I wouldn't even try it, Tom. It's pointless. Legend says Spiederman and his posse were abandoned in the wild as children left to be raised by the creatures that inhabited it." I stated simply as Tom looked back over his shoulder at me with narrowed eyes before raising a brow warily. I followed his gaze before gasping and crossing my arms quickly over my chest. Damnation!

"Okay, the fact that you are wearing a very white, very translucent T-shirt right now just saved Spiederman's life." Tommy commented as my face probably turned several shades past the normal color of red. I tapped my foot impatiently as he continued to stand there.

"A little help maybe?" I asked helplessly as Tommy laughed before grabbing a towel and throwing it at me. I wrapped myself in it protectively before starting passed him out the door. I couldn't help but feel a little vulnerable now, and I swept past him almost rigidly as he suddenly grabbed me by the arm in order to stop me.

"Get dressed, Jude. I'm taking you somewhere." Tommy stated in a whisper as I looked up at him in surprise.

"Taking me somewhere?" I asked almost dumbly in sad repetition as Tommy chuckled before lifting the towel up higher around my neck when it started to slip.

"Just go, girl. No questions okay." He replied quietly as I just nodded before heading back into my room. I couldn't help but puzzle over the whole thing as I showered and changed. What was he doing? He had confounded me ever since his return when I was still dating Chris. His actions baffled me. He hadn't even wanted to come on this tour. Had he? And then I remembered the challenge I had given him upon boarding the bus. It rang eerily throughout my head.

"Then prove it." I had told him fiercely. What the hell had I done? By doing that I had pretty much just handed him the combination to the lock that kept my heart closed. God save my soul if he ever figured out how to get it open.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked out of the hotel entrance later that night next to Tommy warily as he supported my elbow with the palm of his hand. The heat emanating from just that simple touch was enough to make my stomach turn to liquid lava. I needed to find a way to keep my resolve—to block him out somehow—to stop the molten flow. What worried me the most was the fear that he was already slowly discovering a way around that resolve. Is this what they called Seduction?

"Ladies first." He whispered quietly as I looked down in surprise at an open taxi door. I must have been too absorbed in my thoughts to even notice the car pull up to the curb. I just shrugged before sliding into the backseat. The leather felt cold against my bare calves. I had decided to wear a casual dinner dress only because I wasn't sure where Tommy was taking me. It'd be my luck, it would be something that required jeans, but just by the look of the simple, casual black attire that Tommy wore, I knew that that wasn't the case.

"You look nervous." Tommy remarked on a small laugh as I just peered up at him narrowly.

"I don't like surprises. The last time you did something like this, it was to scout out a racing car to beat my boyfriend in a sad little race." I replied suspiciously as Tommy shrugged.

"Sad little race? I seem to remember a very hot Jude Harrison heating up the tracks with me later that night, my little firecracker." Tommy declared on a laugh as I hit him in the stomach with my purse. When had he garnered the right to call me hot or a firecracker?

"Watch it buster. I might explode." I stated ferociously as Tommy placed an arm across the back of my seat. I stiffened.

"I hope so, Harrison. The most beautiful displays of flashing lights are always preceded by the loudest bangs." Tommy proclaimed as the taxi driver in front of us snuck looks into the backseat through his rearview mirror. God, what interesting jobs those people had! The car suddenly pulled to a halt as the before mentioned driver turned to look at us both.

"This is our stop." He murmured as Tommy exited the vehicle before holding the door open for me. I followed him into the night almost fearfully. It was a little past midnight and nothing had turned into a pumpkin yet. Hopefully that was a good sign. I looked up curiously as Tommy stepped aside. What the…

"Welcome to the Radio City Music Hall, Jude Harrison." Tom whispered into my ear as I stared up at the place in awe. Why wasn't it lit up? Did it close this early? I thought nothing closed in New York.

"Stop thinking so much and just walk." Tommy whispered again as I glanced over at him quickly before finally doing what he had asked. I walked—haltingly and even a little fearfully, but I did walk—watching in utter amazement as Tommy opened the front doors with ease. A security guard stood just inside and he smiled at Tommy as we brushed on past. I gaped in awe at the famed marquee, ceilings and carpet. But even that wasn't compared to the stage—that magnificent stage in the middle of the theater and in the center of that was a candlelight dinner set up specifically for two people. I had to sit down in one of the seats off of the center aisle to keep from falling flat on my face. I couldn't even look up at Tommy.

"Why?" I gasped out as he came to sit down next to me—staring up at the stage as well. He didn't touch me. He seemed to know I didn't want that right now.

"Frank Sinatra, Ella Fitzgerald, Sammy Davis Jr., Tony Bennett…I could go on and on listing the names of the people who've performed here. They've been renovating the place, but I know a few people, Jude, and I wanted to give you a chance to stand on that stage—that same damned beautiful stage. You deserve it." Tommy remarked wryly as I just sat there—not doing anything until the whole beautiful moment finally processed in my brain. I still didn't look at him as I stood up and made my way over to the stairs. I climbed them at an aggravating snail's pace before taking a seat cross legged in front of the candles lit up to add elegance to the dinner he had taken the time to order. I finally looked up into his face as he sat down across from me.

"Don't tell me why you did this." I murmured quietly as I ran a hand over the candle's flame as if the burn would cause me to wake up to reality. Tom just shrugged as if he was about to ask me why. I placed a hand over his mouth before motioning towards the ambience of the hall. I just wanted to immortalize the moment.

"Don't. Because I'm not sure I'm ready for the answer." I whispered in a low tone as Tommy nodded before picking up a piece of food.

"Then just enjoy the moment." He replied quietly as I watched the candle's flame dance in the dark depths of his eyes. Another line in our song wrote itself in my head.

_The fire that burns out of control in the depths of your eyes_

_Freezes me, makes me want to forget about all of your lies. _


	6. Chapter 6

**_Tommy…_**

In the words of James Blunt '_I see no bravery—no bravery in your eyes anymore. Only sadness_." It was the sadness that tugged at his heart—the fear that Jude was pulling away from him. It's ironic isn't it? Ironic that he had once been the one to shun the idea of a relationship only now to have her doing the same with him. Tommy was terrified that he had damaged her too badly. He really needed a drink. The night had wore on him—disappointing in a way that she had not responded more to the gesture—to the plans he had made for her, but even he realized there was more to seduction than just gestures. He needed to give her reality too—a good healthy dose of honesty. Jesus! Honesty had never been his strong point—had never been something he was good at.

A commotion sounded outside the door in the hallway and Tommy looked up warily before going to investigate the hubbub. If it was SME again….uggghhh! He almost growled at the thought—the image of Jude's wet T-shirt would haunt him for a friggin' eternity! He froze once he opened the door. What? Jude was standing across from him—her face a mask of disbelief as she stood in her own open doorway wearing a bathrobe and holding a towel that she had probably been using on her hair while staring at the figure that now stood between them.

"Surprise!" Chris said with a bright smile as he threw Jude a black T-shirt. She barely caught it before opening it up to see it signed by one of her favorite artists—Garbage. Tom's eyes narrowed only because he had thought that Chris had given up—had admitted at least a form of defeat. What was he doing here? Jude couldn't seem to process it either. She just kept staring at the shirt before looking up at Tom and then back over at Chris.

"Chris?" She asked quietly as if she weren't sure she was really awake. Trust me, Tommy wished she was dreaming. Sad thing was, Tommy liked Chris. The two of them made two very odd but interesting friends. It would be different if Jude wasn't an issue for them both.

"What are you doing here?" Jude asked faintly as Chris shrugged. He looked uneasy about his forthcoming answer.

"The station gave me a promotion per sey. You're huge now Jude—your tour will be huge. Every news station in America is getting a reporter to check in on your tour. My radios station is taking it a bit further. We're doing a special called 'A Day in the Life' of Jude Harrison. I'll get to report back to the studio and do a nightly call in interview with the host there. It's exciting, it's fresh, and your boss thinks it will be great for publicity. Therefore, Darius has approved for me to join you here." Chris stated simply as Tommy mumbled to himself. He knew he should have called Kwest back last night when his beeper had gone off. Jude seemed stunned and then ecstatic. She threw her arms around her ex-boyfriend's neck before glancing between Tom and Chris.

"Well, at least we can say it's three against three when it comes to the SME hijinks." Jude stated with a small smile before looking down the hall.

"As a matter of fact…" She replied sneakily as she held her fingers up in the count of three once she looked down at her watch. Each finger fell down slowly until there were no more and Spied's door suddenly burst open with a bang followed quickly behind by Wally and Kyle's.

"Jude Harrison!" They shouted simultaneously as Jude laughed. Yep, ahhhh classic.

"What's wrong boys?" She asked sweetly as Chris raised a brow in amusement. Spied just frowned before slamming his door again.

"What did you do?" Chris asked as Tommy suddenly laughed. It hadn't been hard to figure out.

"She put super glue in their shoes. Nice one, Harrison." Tommy commented before pointing at Jude's spare attire.

"Your concert's in a couple of hours, and then we hit the road again. You may want to speed it up a little." Tom murmured as Jude nodded. It was time to switch to work mode—they needed to be producer and artist right now. Chris lifted his bag up.

"I am just going to put this on the bus. There's no need to get a room when we're off tonight anyway." He replied as Tommy and Jude both watched him walk away almost uncertainly. A small tour bus with the guys of SME, Tommy, Jude, and her ex-boyfriend. Oh yeah, this was going to be good.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chris and Tommy…_**

"What are you really doing here?" Tommy asked Chris narrowly at Jude's concert later that night as Chris just grinned before shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm here to do a public interest story." Chris repeated as Tommy stared back up at the stage—watching the woman he had come to care about more than he wished to admit wow the crowd of New York City.

"The hell you are." Tommy murmured as Chris glanced over at him. Tom seemed more than just a little antsy right now. He seemed frustrated and a little irritated as well.

"Not making much progress? It's harder than you think, Tom. She isn't that 'I'm going to fall at your ankles and kiss your feet' kind of girl anymore." Chris remarked as Tommy leaned back against the wall of the room they were standing in. Yeah, Tom pretty much got that by now.

"You got guts, Chris." Tommy stated in a low tone as Chris shrugged before smiling.

"Guts maybe, but no glory yet." Chris replied before following Tommy's gaze to the stage. Both continued to stare straight ahead as Tommy cleared his throat.

"I might find you likable to a point, Durmont, but I'm not giving you any of the glory. You could have stayed home at this point." Tommy almost hissed as Chris leaned back against the wall next to him.

"That's debatable, Quincy." Chris replied with a wry raise of his brow as Tommy suddenly smiled as if struck with an interesting idea—an interesting and stupid idea.

"You interested in raising the stakes—the ante a little bit then? Tommy asked suddenly while still staring up at the stage. Chris glanced over at him.

"What do you have in mind, Quincy? Does it have anything to do with how you managed to finagle yourself into my car race?" Chris asked as Tommy smiled.

"I won that race if you remember correctly and this idea is much more profitable for the winner. I bet you that whoever manages to get Jude to kiss them first on this tour wins the idea that the other man has to back out—pack up and go home." Tommy replied as he stood there confidently. Chris's jaw almost fell open.

"Do you realize the stakes here? Do your realize that if I won, you'd have to go back to Toronto?" Chris asked as Tommy nodded. "Dude, she's too conflicted about you for you to even come close to winning that bet." Chris finished incredulously as Tommy looked over at him suddenly.

"It never stopped her before. We've been conflicted for years and we've managed to kiss twice. I'm willing to bet on the fact that her feelings are strong enough to withstand the conflict." Tommy muttered as Chris shrugged.

"I'll take your bet then, Quincy." Chris replied as they shook on it. Tommy looked over at Jude. What was he doing? He had spoken before his brain had even processed the idea. He had never been one to speak before he thinks before. Why did the idea of another guy in Jude's life raise his testosterone levels? It was like watching a bad boxing match between two equally capable fighters. This had happened with Shay, Jamie, and Spied. It always raised his hackles—turned him into a damn monster when she was with anyone else. He always found a way to ruin it for her. So now, he needed to find a way to fix it. But he had to win first. Tommy had never been one to make promises or bargains lightly. A lot of the time it was his downfall. He had promised her once he would knock down doors for her when she purchased her own little studio. Now, he just had to knock down the whole house in order to get her to let him in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thought you wouldn't hear from me today huh? Don't worry. Neither did I. I had two teeth extracted and my face is beyond swollen. I haven't slept or eaten in two days so I wasn't sure if I would even come to work today, but about lunch time I decided to come in anyway. I couldn't stand the idea of you guys not hearing from me. So, here's to those from New York. Lots of Love to frozenfireheart, intoyou14, and Not so Sour Lemons. I love you guys and your city made a wonderful backdrop for the Radio City Music Hall Scene in the past chapters. Smiles to you. Please R&R. Angel422.**

* * *

I knew something was up as soon as I entered the tour bus that evening—something was definitely, definitely up just from the way that Tommy and Chris kept glancing at each other. Yeah, it bothered me. If I didn't know their sexual orientation so very very well, I'd even call their surreptitious looks just plain suspicious.

"You look like the cat that ate the canary." I told Tommy gingerly as he sat back against the seat of the bus almost nonchalantly before shaking his head. I knew from the way he avoided my gaze that he was lying and that bothered me. Chris was doing the same thing, and I found myself very uncomfortable about the whole thing—especially after the night Tommy had practically rented out the entire Radio City Music Hall for me. Why, after that, were we behaving so oddly around each other? It's almost as if he were uncomfortable just being around me. Neither man spoke to me as the bus moved through the city, and I began to feel a little uneasy about the whole situation—as if time itself had stopped. Yeah, I just needed a moment to breathe so I marched up to the front of the bus and whispered something into the driver's ear—listening only with half an ear as the guys grumbled when the bus pulled to a stop. They weren't the ones feeling suffocated right now so sue me.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked me heatedly as I just motioned for the driver to open the door so that I could step out into the night. I didn't owe Mr. Tom Quincy any sort of explanation so I just continued walking until I felt him suddenly grab me by the back of my arm.

"I asked you a question, Harrison." Tommy stated flatly as I finally turned toward him, ignoring the ocean breeze that flew at my face, causing tendrils of hair to fly across my cheeks. This was New York for God's sake! We were miles away from Toronto—miles away from the prying eyes of Darius and just when I felt as if that might mean he may make a move towards remedying the rift between us, he goes and pulls away again. What was wrong with him? Did Radio City Music Hall mean anything at all to him or was there something else he was now keeping from me that was eating away at his conscious. The man was a barrel full of secrets—too many damn secrets.

"I just needed a minute away from all the testosterone." I explained lamely as Tommy just shook his head.

"That's not all you needed, Harrison." He said now in a low harsh tone as he edged closer to me. I just backed away—searching my mind for any kind of excuse or any kind of absurd comment to distract him from where I knew his mind was taking him because I could see him staring with almost predatory fashion at my lips. And some female premonition told me kissing was not a good idea right now. Something told me that I would be letting him win if I did. Win what? God, I was losing it.

"Did you know there's a place called Montauk near the tip of Long Island that has a shop that sells old candy like Razzles? You're old enough to remember that stuff, right?" I asked him surreptitiously as I edged back over towards the bus. He just shook his head as I threw out that little fact.

"You're changing the subject, Jude." Tommy stated caustically while trying to hide a grin. I just shrugged.

"Then tell me what's going on between you and Chris." I stated suddenly—watching as Tommy's expression fell with remarkable gusto. I _knew_ something was going on.

"I can't." He answered simply as I just stared at him in horror.

"So there _is_ something going on?" I asked as he just shrugged before turning away from me. What the hell? I threw my hands up into the air before circling the bus and standing against the opposite side of it away from him. Only metal and gears separated us at the moment, but that seemed to be enough for now. A pair of obvious lovers stood against the railing of a bridge we were parked near and I stared at them silently—knowing as I did that Tommy was probably watching them too. Their argument escalated, and I couldn't help but be fascinated by it.

"You want to explain to me why I should even care anymore? Why I should even stand here letting you get to me because, believe it or not, I'm stronger than that. You should be asking yourself if _you're_ good enough for _me_." The girl shouted fiercely before throwing what looked like a ring down onto the road—grinding it down into the asphalt with the heel of her shoe before walking away. The guy didn't say anything—just tightened his jaw before following suit. I couldn't help but feel proud of the girl even though I didn't know her, and I even found myself quirking a brow up at Tommy in amusement as he offered the guy a cigarette as he walked by before taking one for himself. Tom's eyes met mine as he lit it, and I pulled it out from between his fingers before throwing it down into the dirt.

"It's a bad habit, Quincy." I remarked in a low tone as he looked down the road at the disappearing couple.

"Yeah, well…I have a lot of bad habits." Tommy replied as I shuddered at the glint I saw in his eyes as a sudden movement distracted me away from his gaze.

"Are you two honeymooning out here or can we go now?" Spiederman asked from the door of the bus as Chris stepped out into the night. He seemed antsy about the idea of me being alone with Tom, which raised a whole new issue of doubts. What was going on? I just shook my head at all of them before pointing up at the bus.

"Just give me a minute, will you guys? All of you!" I yelled as they all shrugged before climbing aboard. Jesus! I marched over to a bench near a small building and sat down quietly—thinking about the trip as I did. We still had so much further to travel—so many more places to go. That meant more time alone with Tom and Chris, and I wasn't too sure about that.

"Just tell me which one you don't want, and I'll be glad to take that one off of your hands." A female voice asked from behind me, and I turned to find myself staring at a pretty young woman who was smiling as if amused by the whole scene.

"What if I just gave you both of them? It'd save me a whole hell of a lot of trouble." I stated whimsically as she pushed away from the building she was leaning against to sit down next to me.

"Hell, don't let me stop you. Talk about Christmas coming early. By the way, I'm Chere." She said with a bright smile as I smiled back before shaking the hand she offered. She would be one of many characters I met along the way on my trip back to Toronto, and the road just seemed to connect us all. Maybe that's what my song White Lines should mean other than Tommy—about the people that the white lines connect along the way. Like a connect the dots game in an old puzzle book. I sat back with an interested raise of my brow.

"So tell me, Chere, which guy do you find sexier?" I asked on a smile as she just shrugged at me.

"The dark headed one has more edge to him—more mystery, but I'm not sure if that's all a good thing, Jude Harrison. I'd start by deciding which one of those guys cares enough to bow out gracefully." Chere stated vaguely as I looked over at the bus. To bow out gracefully? Interesting concept. I stood up before heading back over to the bus—stopping only long enough to pull a ticket out of my pocket.

"It's for my finale concert near Niagra Falls on my return trip to Toronto. Come to it if you can." I remarked with a smile as she just raised a brow up at me.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She replied simply as I waved to her as I entered the bus. Spiederman looked over my shoulder at the disappearing figure.

"Who was that?" He asked quietly as I just shrugged with a smile.

"Part of my support group." I answered vaguely as we got back onto the road toward New Jersey.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: And this is to my Jersey Girls--Jackjackio and Piperak. If anyone else lives in New Jersey, then pleae let me know and I'll add your name. Lots of love to you girls and welcome to the next leg on our journey.**

* * *

The Jersey roads flashed through our windows as I stared out at the white lines of the highway before me. White Lines—damn how those things tormented me now. I just wanted to paint them red like those ridiculous bulbous noses you see on clowns. But then on second thought… 

"What's on your mind, Harrison?" Tommy asked suddenly from beside me as I looked over at where he and Chris were reclined against the seat next to me. I just shrugged.

"Have I ever told you guys that I am deathly afraid of clowns. Because I am. I don't know if it has something to do with some freaky childhood memory because of their quirky, evil smiles or if it's that Stephen King movie 'It', but I just thought you guys should know in case you had this wild idea to stop at a circus or something somewhere in this trip." I stated vaguely as Tommy shook his head while Chris chuckled. Glad to know I amused them or at least managed to distract Tom away from my real thoughts. I was just starting to look out the window again when a sudden racket startled all of us.

"Stop the bus!" Vincent Spiederman suddenly shouted as he crashed through the aisle like a wild man on a mission. "Tell that driver to pull over for God's sake!" He exclaimed as I rolled my eyes while Chris and Tommy both looked up at him in alarm. I knew the guy—for heaven's sake, I had dated him—I knew when Spied had something up his sleeve and I knew it was probably lame. It generally was. But Spied was so cute wasn't he? Yeah, he was. The air brakes squealed as the vehicle started the slow, and I could have sworn I heard the gears in this huge monstrosity groan in complaint as the driver pressed the brake pedal all the way down to the floor. I wouldn't be surprised if our bus was throwing sparks right now.

"What the hell, Spiederman?" Tommy proclaimed as Spied just lifted his brows in excitement.

"Dude, I've been talking to this girl online—her handle's Piperak—and anyway she was telling us guys about these weird places in New Jersey. Care to guess where we are right now?" Spied asked as Chris coughed.

"Is he always like this?" Chris asked as Tommy and I nodded simultaneously. Okay, did we just share a moment? I think I'm just going to chalk it up to the fact that we've known each other so long.

"Spare us." I told Spied mildly as Wally and Kyle suddenly moved up the aisle dragging flashlights, disposable cameras, and a baseball bat. Okay, now I was getting worried. Spied grinned wickedly.

"We are now on this road called _Shades of Death Road_. No kidding. It goes though Northern New Jersey before we get into the central and southern regions and there's a cabin next to a lake they call 'Ghost Lake' that's supposed to be haunted. You guys want to check it out?" Spiederman asked as I just shook my head emphatically. I couldn't even stomach watching a horror movie—much less be a part of one.

"Okay, you guys can go play 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre' but I'm keeping my happy little behind right where it is." I stated soundly as Chris smiled suddenly before glancing over at Tom. Oh no! I could tell by Tommy's sudden expression that there had been some sort of macho telepathy or challenge in that simple glance because Tommy suddenly sighed before looking over at me reluctantly.

"I am responsible for everyone on this trip, Jude." Tommy stated simply as I groaned as if in agony. No! Please no!

"Be sensible, Tom." I begged as he just grinned before handing me a flashlight. What was this? The guys' second childhood? Jesus!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Shout out to YouKnowExactlyWhy who is also from New Jersey!**

* * *

"This is the stupidest idea under creation. Seriously it took years to complete the masterpieces known as the Seven Wonders of the World and the sad thing is that I could probably pretty much guarantee that if I let you guys loose at any of those locations, you'd figure out how to destroy them in under five minutes." I quipped as the guys led the way to the supposedly haunted location with the shaking beams of light emanating from the ends of their flashlights. It was supposed to give me some kind of comfort, but nope, I like this little glowing ball called the sun much better. Where was a rooster when you needed one? 

"I mean you guys do remember that movie Amityville Horror, right?" I asked with trepidation as I squealed when something sticky hit my face. I felt Tommy's hand suddenly find my palm in the dark, and I grabbed onto it like a lifeline as he pulled me in close to his body.

"Try breathing, Jude. I hear there's something called Lamas a woman can do to calm their nerves." Spied said suddenly from in front of me as I threw daggers with my eyes in his general direction.

"I'm not having a baby, you idiot, just a major conniption if you're even concerned." I commented as Tommy chuckled. I could see Chris looking over at the two of us and I wanted to shrug. Why did he seem so antsy about the idea that I was using Tom as a human shield right now? We had broken up remember? Something moved in the bushes and I jumped. Chris moved up along the other side of me as he laughed.

"You're as jumpy as that time I made you watch all the Friday the 13th movies with me." He commented as he brushed a piece of my hair off my shoulder. I smiled at the sudden, warm memories that assaulted me.

"You watching horror movies?" Tommy asked in a low tone as I shrugged.

"With an emphasis on he 'made' me watch them." I stated with a laugh as I looked over at Chris silently.

"Besides my boyfriend was hot. What was a girl to do but brave the phobia and pretend to stare at the screen while staring at a spot just below the TV instead?" I replied whimsically as Chris chuckled before tapping me on the nose fondly with his finger. Tom grew awful quiet and I could feel his palm slowly slipping out of mine. I wanted to keep my grasp on it, but I was afraid that he would run again if I were too forward with him. I had him back in my life now. I was deathly afraid of losing him again, although there was no way in hell that I was admitting that to anyone. A cabin loomed suddenly in front of us and I shuddered. Spied, Wally, and Kyle started whispering excitedly. I cringed.

"What's so hot about an old house anyway?" I asked forlornly as we crossed the threshold of the dilapidated cabin—staring into it curiously as I noticed an old piano built into the wall of the place in the downstairs section. I almost grinned.

"At least these ghosts like music." I commented low enough that I thought no one heard, but Tommy chuckled. He walked over to the instrument and ran his fingers over the top—it brought memories crashing back to me of when the two of us had been locked in a room together on my seventeenth birthday. My heart hurt.

"Is Elvis still the king for you?" He asked suddenly—remembering that moment too when he had told me the old building I had rented a room in had once been a place where legends had stopped in to play. I quirked a brow at him.

"Is it in tune?" I asked on a small laugh as he shrugged—running his hands along a few keys again before shaking his head.

"Nope, the ghosts must be tone deaf." He finally answered as I rolled my eyes. There was a little graffiti along the wall and I could hear the guys of SME rustling around on the second story. A loud crashing noise made us all turn our heads.

"Was that you?" I yelled up to the guys of SME as I shivered—not that I'd trust them to tell me the truth.

"No!" Spied cried out as I looked over at Tommy and Chris before pointing at the door.

"You guys done yet?" I asked anxiously as the ceiling suddenly fell through in the corner of the living room. I screamed as dust filled the air—waving at the particles until the air was finally clear enough I could see Spiederman laid out on the floor with Wally and Kyle rushing down the stairs in a panic. Spied groaned.

"That was not funny guys. Pushing me through that rotted spot like that." He murmured on another moan as Kyle and Wally shrugged.

"We didn't do it." They said at the same time as I stomped over to Spied and dragged him through the dirt by the collar of his shirt—motioning to the rest of the guys as I went.

"Okay. That's it. I believe that is our cue to go now fellows. Pack it in!" I hollered as Spied stood up awkwardly as I pulled on him before slapping at my hand.

"Geez, my little guitar carrying babe, take it easy on the Spiedmeister." He complained as he took the lead in front of me. I flipped him the finger behind his back as Kyle and Wally snickered.

"Maybe later." Spied declared as I kicked him in the behind for making that inane innuendo.

"Are there girls seriously attracted to this man?" I asked no one in particular as we walked. Wally cleared his throat. Obviously there was. I could practically see Spied prancing. I just sighed as the bus finally came back into view. Oh thank God!

"No more spooks." I proclaimed as all of the guys just looked at me mischievously. Okay, so I had a bad feeling I wasn't done with the weird traveling. I climbed onto the bus slowly—aching from the trot through the woods, and I quickly fell asleep without even realizing I was tired only to wake up a little later to find us stopped at a seven-eleven somewhere in New Jersey. I glanced down at Tom's leather jacket which was under my head cushioning my chin and over at a sweatshirt of Chris's which was over my shoulders for warmth. Okay that was weird. I looked out the window to see all of the guys buying whatever they felt they needed to replenish, and I stood up to stretch. Yeah. Gotta love traveling.

* * *

**_Tommy…_**

Tommy leaned back against the outside of the seven-eleven casually while finding himself staring at a sleeping Jude through the window of the tour bus. Her memories with Chris were warm ones. He had realized that as they walked through the woods earlier. How could he compete when their memories together were mostly mottled with tears. He fingered an unlit cigarette as he stood there—realizing as he did that the habit was becoming a bad one again.

"You look like you could use a light?" A voice asked from behind him and Tommy turned to find a young woman holding out a lighter towards him.

"Yeah, I could." Tom replied steadily as he held out the butt. She lit it for him as she looked over his shoulder at the bus.

"That your girlfriend?" She asked as Tommy shrugged. He really didn't want to answer that question because he was too conflicted to form words for it.

"It's complicated." He finally answered as she perused him quietly.

"You could always try roses. Girls always love roses Little Tommy Q." The girl stated with a grin as Tommy quirked a brow up at her. She just shrugged.

"My names Kerilyn. I am a huge fan of Boyz Attack or was but who cares. Try the roses. I promise it works." Kerilyn stated suavely as she watched the rest of the group board the bus behind Tom.

"Good luck with the shows." She said slowly as Tommy reached into the back of his pocket for his wallet.

"Check out our finale concert in Buffalo, New York not far from Niagra Falls. She's a great performer." Tommy remarked simply as Kerilyn grinned.

"I know she is. See you in Buffalo." She replied as she turned away from the group. Tommy smiled as Spied stopped next to him.

"Don't tell me you have a support group too?" Spied asked as Tommy looked at Spied with a confused expression.

"What?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey you guys! Well,I have a few new chapters written for this one, and it will shock the hell out of you. I didn't have any idea I would go this direction with the story, but I am loving it. It gives me a chance to play around with edgy Jude, and you guys know how I love to do that (laugh). Just read the chapters and find out what I'm talking about. And a shout out to burningsecretskept for some suggestions she made that fit perfectly into this chapter. Love to you. And another shout out to Blondenhot who asked that I help with her story Everytime so I have been co-writing some chapters with her on that story. It really is a wonderful story line girl. Keep up the good work and thanks to you guys who have reviewed it. Ahhh...I have internet at home now you guys! Of course, it's dial up until we can get the satellite people to come out and hook up high speed, but hey whatever works so I can post on weekends now too. Mississippi was hit pretty hard by Hurrican Katrina and we still haven't gotten quite back to normal so it could be a month before dial up is put to rest (laugh). Hope you guys enjoy and lots of love to you. Smiles and hugs. Please R&R._

* * *

_**

_**Jude…**_

"Well, look who decided to join the world of the living." Chris announced on a laugh as he came to sit down beside me on the tour bus. I just shrugged.

"Yeah, well on tour you start to appreciate the land of the dead." I reiterated as he chuckled even more—letting his gaze linger on mine as I handed him his sweatshirt. I didn't need it anymore.

"What's with this uncanny need of yours and Quincy's to suddenly make me feel ultra comfortable all of a sudden?" I asked demurely as I watched Chris begin to fidget. Yeah, something was definitely going on, and I suddenly felt a wave of trepidation spread down my limbs as I noticed the way his eyes strayed over to the window. I let my own stare follow his glance only to have my pupils land on Tom Quincy as he talked quietly with a girl outside the seven-eleven. He pulled something out of his pocket and I almost grinned. Those damn tickets! Darius had given us all a nice little stack of the things—stating with firm conviction that we were all allowed to invite a few people to the huge televised finale scheduled for the end of this tour. It was beginning to appear that we had a knack for inviting strangers.

"You're hiding something." I stated flatly as I let my gaze wander pointedly back over to Chris. He just shrugged as if saying he had no idea what I was talking about.

"You've been dreaming too much." Chris finally said as I just sighed.

"Tom was always good at lying, Chris. You never were good at even hinting at anything other than the truth. You're like a human lie detector." I pointed out ruthlessly as I watched the furrows that suddenly creased Chris's brow. He was fighting an internal battle with himself. I could just see the little demon and angel sitting on his shoulders suddenly facing off with one holding a pitchfork and the other holding out a sword like the one that kept Adam and Eve out of the garden of Eden. I was just waiting for the duel. Chris finally just shook his head as if he had come to some sort of conclusion and something told me that the devil had won.

"From my heart to yours." Chris finally said as he produced a single red rose from behind his back. I just stared at it a moment in awe. What the hell? It gave me almost a warm, fuzzy feeling as I gazed at the flower—that universal symbol of struggle in nature. How does something so beautiful end up having thorns? It's a fascinating riddle of life.

"It's beautiful." I whispered as I took it from him—noting that my hand lingered near his a moment longer than necessary as I grabbed it. I knew he must have gotten it in the store—probably up at the front on the checkout counter. Stores were always selling things like that year round in hopes of tantalizing their customers. Near Valentine's Day, they even had a tendency to throw in those chocolate roses wrapped up in foil and made to appear just like a real flower. Yeah, it was consumer friendly and created to entice, but despite the economics involved, it was totally and utterly sentimental and it floored me. I placed the petal against my nose—sniffing a moment as I smiled over at Chris again.

"Who knew you were such a romantic?" A voice suddenly asked bitingly from above us and I looked up to see Tommy standing there—staring at the rose as if it were a snake coming to bite him in the ass. I narrowed my eyes as Chris shrugged.

"I take my ideas where I can get them." Chris announced as he looked out the window again to where Tommy had been standing earlier. What the hell was this?  
"I'm beginning to see that." Tommy answered in a low tone as he walked past us toward the back of the bus. I sighed deeply. Give it to Quincy to spoil a romantic moment, and what was with the vague comments? It was becoming eerie and it even took the glow off the present—as if tarnishing the gift with suspicion. I looked up at Chris—handsome Chris, and felt my heart strings receive a tug.

"I miss these little sentimental moments." I said quietly as Chris grinned.

"I do too, Sassy." He commented as I leaned back against the seat. I felt his arm fall across the back of it like a veil over my shoulders and I didn't push him away. It was time to perform here in New Jersey, and I enjoyed the feel of having someone to share it with even if it felt just plain strange to me. Chris wasn't _him_.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chris and Tommy at the Meadowlands Arena in New jersey later that next day…._**

Tommy paced the room as the crowd outside the arena grew larger—almost spilling out the door because of the sheer numbers. It was truly amazing.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor." Chris pointed out as Tommy looked up at him sourly. He didn't need feedback from Chris of all people—the little player.

"Bite me." Tommy stated fiercely as he paced harder. Chris just laughed quietly as if the situation amused him highly.

"Still sore about the rose incident?" Chris asked as Tommy stopped suddenly in the middle of the room before looking up at Chris with a look that would have scared off any sane man. The boy, and yes Tom saw Chris as a boy despite his age, was playing with fire.

"You think you have it all figured out, don't you Chris?" Tom asked as Chris raised a sardonic brow before shrugging nonchalantly.

"She's about more than just roses." Tommy continued as Chris sighed. Chris was beginning to understand why Tommy smoked so many damn cigarettes.

"It wasn't like I stole your idea, Quincy. It was a fan suggestion. I just made sure I used it first." Chris reiterated as he walked over to where Tom was now standing with his back facing the wall.

"You made the bet, Quincy. I warned you when you did that you were making a huge mistake. Jude and I have history—good history—not the kind that makes you cry when you look in a mirror. Are you worried? Because I'll give you the option to forfeit." Chris almost yelled—mostly because the crowds outside had become so very loud.

"I'm not forfeiting, Chris. You haven't won by a long shot. Sometimes bad history creates more fire—makes a situation more passionate. Give her time." Tommy stated with a frown as Chris chuckled.

"Go one. Keep trying to make yourself feel better, Quincy. She will kiss me first and then you'll have to leave and let her figure out her problems." Chris announced as Tommy ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't arguing this was Chris. A door slammed open behind them then and he and Chris both jumped in surprise and shock.

"A bet, a kiss…what, was I supposed to be some kind of door prize too because, let me tell you, Publisher's Clearing House could probably use some publicity like that. Was there something else involved or does it just stop at a kiss?" Jude Harrison suddenly yelled as she stormed into the room like one of those white armored storm troopers from Star Wars. Thank God she didn't have one of those guns they were always shooting because it would be lethal right now.

"I can explain." Tommy said slowly as Jude just shook her head. Of course, he could. Yeah right. He needed to just lock himself in a bathroom somewhere and smoke several packs of cigarettes.

"Go to hell!" Jude cried out fiercely.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Jude…_**

"Hell hath no fury…" Chris mumbled as I threw him a scathing look before marching up to Tommy to poke him insistently in the chest.

"Go on, then, explain. Tell me why in the name of Bob Dylan that you felt compelled to make a bet based on my affections. Why Tommy? I mean, when did you start feeling enough for me to care if I kissed another guy or not because the last time I checked, we still hadn't made it past first base." I cried out as Chris took in a shuddering breath. I'm sure I was a sight to behold right now—lit up like the Christmas Tree in Rockefeller Center at Christmas time. I was seething.

"Jude…" Chris began as I held up my hand in a warning gesture as my blood boiled, and I closed my eyes briefly to try and control it.

"Oh shut up Chris. You may not have made the bet, but obviously you agreed to it so just do me a favor and stay out of this." I exclaimed as I looked up at Tommy again. His lips were compressed in a tight line as he stared down at me, and I had to pinch myself to keep my resolve in place.

"I don't have any excuses." Tommy finally whispered as I just reached up and did something that surprised even me. I slapped him—feeling the sting in the center of my palm as my hand connected with his face. He recoiled.

"Damn you, Quincy?" I yelled as I paced the room suddenly before looking over at Chris. I was so angry—so very angry, and my body burned. Chris almost backed away when he saw the resolve in my eyes as I approached him before grabbing his face between my hands and planting my lips firmly against his—kissing him deeply before shoving him away. I didn't even have to turn around to imagine the look on Tommy's face.

"Do you know what you just did?" Chris almost whispered as I kept my back towards Tommy. The room was dead silent—filled only with the cacophony from the crowds outside. Yeah, I knew what I had done. Regret floored me.

"Go home, Quincy. I just gave you your ride back to Toronto." I murmured before finally glancing over my shoulders. Tommy just shook his head as he walked across the room and hit the wall. I winced as I heard his knuckles connect with the brick. Chris's eyes widened with confusion. He had never seen a Jude/Tommy fight before—had never experienced the heat from the fire. It was truly a sight to behold.

"You're one exasperating little…" Tommy started as I just picked up a glass and hurled it at the floor as he finished the statement—only to have his words drowned out by the sound of shattering glass.

"Don't you dare, Quincy!" I exclaimed as we both stomped into the middle of the room—facing off as Chris suddenly came between us.

"Hey, wow…okay. Just breathe. Jude, Tom doesn't have to leave." Chris announced at I stared up into Tommy's unflinching gaze.

"Wasn't that the conditions?" I asked fiercely as Tommy's eyes narrowed before he finally sighed in resignation. My heart burned.

"She's right, man." Tommy finally said slowly as he glanced over at Chris while breaking our eye contact. The anger left me then—cold and limp. What had I done? My guitar beckoned to me as I watched Tommy back away before stumbling over to the door and I flinched as he slammed it behind him when he left. Chris just stood there quietly.

"That was like fireworks on the fourth of July." He finally said in a low tone as I walked over to pick up my guitar. I had loved Chris, but I realized now it had been the same way I had loved Jamie and Spied—fondly but not filled with that fire that Tommy made me feel. Chris seemed to realize it to. I felt like I was standing outside my house having the break up speech with Spiederman again as Chris sat down on a chair nearby.

"Damn, Jude. You love him." He finally stated as I just strummed on the strings of the guitar.

"I loathe him." I finally said as I strummed harder. Chris just laughed almost in disbelief.

"That's a load of bullshit and you know it, Jude. I was just a reason for you two to avoid the obvious. What's more effective than a boyfriend, right?" Chris asked as a song suddenly developed in my head. I didn't answer him. The silence stretched too long.

"I'm sorry." I finally said as Chris shook his head.

"Maybe it's time I start thinking about staying here as a way to make Tom fight harder for you—to use as a way to bring you two together." He finally said I looked up at him in surprise. When had this changed from a bet to a pact?

"I thought…" I began as Chris looked up at me with wide, unblinking eyes.

"I want fire like that in a relationship, Jude. I hadn't realized that I may be using you as well until now. That was unbelievable." Chris murmured as I bit my lip to keep from crying out.

"It's too late now anyway." I proclaimed as Chris shook his head.

"Maybe not." He stated simply as I glanced up at him. Did I even want Tommy to stay. Hmmm..maybe one of my unusual new group of garnering fans would want Chris as their fire.

"What do you mean?" I asked Chris simply as he just shrugged. I knew that look in his eyes, and I suddenly felt like I was with a kindred spirit. I think Chris was now my new Jamie. He was. That rose of his suddenly took on new meaning.

"What makes a man fight harder than thinking he's already lost?" Chris asked as he raised a brow up at me. I felt my body start to tremble.

"Will you become my fiancé, Jude Harrison?" Chris asked as I just felt my jaw drop in disbelief. It was such an awful yet wonderful idea. Oh my God!

"You better call Darius and talk him into forcing Tommy to stay on this tour. I guess I have a ring to find and a creative way to propose to create." Chris said slowly as he stood up and walked over to me before kissing me on the forehead. Fate had brought him on this tour for a reason. What was I doing? Could I go through with a scheme like that?

"You know you want to." Chris muttered as I almost laughed. Yeah, I did. I wanted to make Tommy squirm. What was better than planning a wedding as we continued on with the tour?

"This is so wrong." I finally uttered as Chris grinned. Yep, so wrong.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Song is mine. Enjoy and R&R. Smiles and hugs. Angel422

* * *

**

**_On stage..._**

The stage became my cocoon—my burgeoning freedom as I performed for the crowd—letting my fingers do the walking along the strings of my guitar. This was life.

"I've got a new one for you New Jersey!" I shouted into the mic as I grinned at the screaming faces.

"Created just for you." I yelled again as I strummed on the guitar—beckoning at SME to let them know this was acoustic.

"Pick up the tune and add a little secondary guitar at the end of this. I promise it'll work." I whispered to Spied as he grinned before nodding. He loved improvisation. I started beating on the strings as I stared out over the audience—letting my eyes search out the man that had inspired the lyrics. Anger infused my blood again as I strummed. A friggin' bet? He had nerve. I started singing.

_**I offered you a million chances to admit you were wrong **_

_**A million and one as to why I was right **_

_**But still I flounder in the sheets at night **_

_**Waiting for you to see **_

_**The truth that sits in front of your face each day **_

_**Without this need of yours to turn everything into a mystery **_

_**You're a man of shadows—of disguises **_

_**Full of thousands of excuses **_

_**Like double O seven—the infamous spy of surprises.  
**_

_**I won't stand around anymore **_

_**Waiting for the hundredth time to fail.  
**_

_**I'm tired of running this race and coming in last **_

_**Like a rat in a maze—a laboratory cell **_

_**Going nowhere except in circles—stuck in the past.  
**_

_**I have a hundred and one reasons to scream **_

_**A hundred and two to yell **_

_**Give me a moment to fall apart—to re-arrange my dreams.  
**_

_**And then I'll give you hell **_

_**Watch me stand like Joan of Arc **_

_**Heading into the fray **_

_**She was burned—condemned with a spark **_

_**Well, watch me ignite—give you hell to pay.  
**_

_**I've made it up to three hundred reasons to tell you no **_

_**Four hundred to just turn and walk away **_

_**Five hundred reasons as to why you should go **_

_**My pride will survive this furious display.  
**_

_**I'm a survivor **_

_**A true warrior of the world **_

_**About to soar **_

_**I am the go to girl **_

_**Watch me ignite, watch me burn, watch me enflame **_

_**I have a hundred and one reasons to scream **_

_**A hundred and two to yell **_

_**Give me a moment to fall apart—to re-arrange my dreams.  
**_

_**And then I'll give you hell **_

_**All in all it really adds up **_

_**Like a really bad math equation **_

_**I **__**offered you a million chances to admit you were wrong **_

_**A million and one as to why I was right **_

_**But you're full of thousands of excuses **_

_**And I'm waiting for the hundredth time to fail.  
**_

_**I have a hundred and one reasons to scream **_

_**A hundred and two to yell **_

_**I've made it up to three hundred reasons to tell you no **_

_**Four hundred to just turn and walk away **_

_**Five hundred reasons as to why you should go **_

_**That gives us one million two thousand five hundred and three moments to say good bye.**_

I finished with a bang as Spied strummed furiously in the background—dancing around the stage in that all too familiar way of his that drove girls wild. I almost screamed with the release as I saw Chris enter the stage from the corner of my eye. The crowd grew quiet at the new addition and I just stared at him. He was doing it here. Oh my God! He was serious about this scheme. I didn't dare look for Tommy in the crowd. Chris grabbed the mic.

"Bare with me a moment folks." Chris explained into the microphone as he pulled a box out from behind his back. The sparkle in his eyes almost made me smile. Chris had always loved the stage—had a thing for acting. Maybe even a career in it. I gasped as he went down on his knees in a flourish while batting his eyes for dramatic effect.

"Jude Harrsion—light of the music world. Would you do me the extreme honor of becoming my wife?" Chris asked me solemnly as the crowd suddenly roared with disbelief and screams.

"Say yay if you want her to say yes." Chris screamed into the mic as the crowd pelted out the yays. I took a deep breath. This was it.

"Yes." I finally answered as the crowd surged forth with excitement. I couldn't do anything but stare at the floor.

"He's holding onto the door of the entrance as if the world just spun out of orbit." Chris whispered into my ear as he slipped the ring onto my finger. I could just picture Tom as he grabbed that door even now. I felt suddenly numb. Would something this drastic be what I needed to do to make Tommy realize that I was more than his artist or a child now at nearly nineteen? Oh, what would the people back home do?


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hey you guys! Just so you'll know where this tour is going, then here's the map out. We've already done New York and New Jersey. Next is Pennsylvania, Massachusetts, Virginia, Ohio, Michigan, Indiana, Iowa, Minnesota, Nevada, California, Arizona, Kansas, Arkansas, Mississippi, Alabama, and Georgia before the drive back up to Buffalo, New York for the finale concert. I mapped this out on a map after getting all of your reviews. Please let me know if I left off your state. Hugs and smiles to you all. The next couple of chapters are, of course, dedicated to my group from Pennsylvania—Mid-Nite-Potter, gc rocker gal 13, and an addict. Let me know if there's anyone else from this wonderful state. Sorry I have been MIA as of late. Both my sisters are pregnant and both are due this week. Oh my! But I fully intend to make up for it tonight when I get back from the hospital. I am upating stories as we speak and intend to post a few more chapters for You've Got Mail and the rest of my fics as well later today when I get home. You guys are so great! Please enjoy and let me know what you think. See you guys in a little while. Grins and hugs. Angel422.**

* * *

**_Tommy…_**

Tommy looked out over the crowds—perusing the stage as Chris entered it and he cringed. What the hell was going on here? Chris had won the bet. Tom was leaving and that was enough to end this feud of 'let's see who can seduce the unsuspecting blonde first.' Or was it? God, they weren't children! The crowds hushed as Chris moved forward—staring into Jude's face almost resolutely as if giving her silent messages with his eyes before kneeling in front of her. Tom had to grab his stomach to control the sudden sucker punch he felt landed there. Dear God! He wouldn't!

"Bear with me a moment folks." Chris explained into the microphone as he pulled a box out from behind his back. Jesus! He would. Tom shoved away from the door he had been leaning against before placing his hand on the jam of it in a grip that bespoke the dread that flooded his limbs. Oh hell! Chris opened the box.

"Jude Harrsion—light of the music world. Would you do me the extreme honor of becoming my wife?" Chris asked Jude solemnly as the crowd suddenly roared with disbelief and screams.

"Say yay if you want her to say yes." Chris screamed into the mic as the crowd pelted out the yays. Tom took a deep breath. Nay! For God's sake—Nay! This was it. She wouldn't say yes. She couldn't! Dammit, she could. He sure as hell hadn't given her any reason to say no. Tommy wanted to yell at the stage—to punch Chris hard enough to draw blood. Instead, he settled for brooding—casually leaning back against the door again as he pulled a pair of sunglasses down over his eyes. He was determined to find a drink somewhere. Jude looked up at the crowd before glancing once again at Chris, and Tom closed his eyes firmly behind the frame of his sun glasses.

"Yes." Jude finally answered as the crowd surged forth with excitement. Tom gripped the door jam with his fists—letting his knuckles strain against the skin as he tried to keep from hitting the wall. That drink sounded better and better. He shoved away from the door—blending into the excited crowd as he exited the room. Maybe it was time he started thinking about career changes—about getting away from the temptation that had become Jude Harrison. She had been a child when they had met—a friggin' child! God, he needed to have his head examined. He hailed a cab and had it carry him away to the nearest bar.

"Give me the stiffest drink you have." Tommy demanded the man behind the counter upon arrival as his cell phone suddenly vibrated. He ignored it until the sensation started to grate on him, and he jerked it out of his pocket.

"What?" He ground out between clenched teeth as he flipped it open—handing a few folded bills to the bartender as the drink was laid out on a napkin in front of him.

"Give me moment to call back, T, and you can try that response again." Darius's voice demanded simply from the other end of the line as Tommy sighed. Not tonight. He turned up the drink he had ordered and enjoyed the burn as it went down. Oh, not tonight.

"No, I was planning on calling you anyway. I want Kwest to replace me on this tour." Tommy remarked as he suddenly eyed a beautiful blonde when she sidled up next to him. He knew the moment she grew interested in his perusal because she ran a finger down the condensation on the glass she held in her hand as she sat down—twirling the straw in her fruity alcoholic beverage while raising an eyebrow in his general direction. Tommy nodded at her.

"I need you there, Tom. That was what I was calling about. I heard about the proposal and we've already made moves to publish it on the morrow. I need you to keep her working on that album while she's planning her wedding. We're all in an uproar here. Can't that girl ever make things simple? Just keep her working on that album." Darius informed Tommy asTom scooted closer to the blonde.

"Kwest can do that, D." Tommy reiterated as the blonde grinned at him suggestively. Ahhhh, how he needed the distraction. Darius laughed almost wickedly.

"No, he can't. Good luck with the album." Darius commanded before hanging up with a 'click,' and Tom stared at his disconnected phone in growing anger—in mounting frustration. Damn Darius. Damn all of them. He glanced at the lady now leaning over him—letting her chest graze his arm slightly as she reached for a napkin out of the holder near his other arm.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked her mildly as she pursed her lips soulfully. If Jude thought he was going to make this easy on her, she had another thing coming. Look at his track record already. He had pushed Shay, Jamie, Spied, and--he had thought--Chris out of her life for good. Would an engagement ring make it harder to break down the barriers? Tonight he just wanted to forget it all. He left a tip for the bartender as he grinned over at the woman next to him. Yep, just forget it all in classic Tom Quincy fashion.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Hey you guys. Thank you for the reviews and along with my people from Pensylvania, I also wanted to give a shout out to burningsecretskept for pointing out the absence of Florida on my previous author's note. I have it marked on my map here at home as coming between the Alabama and Georgia tour so they will be stopping in Florida. I guess I just thought I had typed it before. Anywho. Florida here we come as well. For now, though, to the people of Pennsylvania, they will be entering your state in the next chapter. And thanks to you for the interesting ideas for that state. Grins and hugs to you all. (Angel422).

* * *

**

**_Jude…_**

I didn't even look up at Tommy as I entered the tour bus later that night because I couldn't find it in me to do so. I mean, you can just see that, can't you—Jude Harrison the coward. I am not, I repeat, _not_ a coward.

"Ahhh…. the connubial goddess of wedding bliss has arrived my boys!" Spiederman suddenly cried out as I winced. I hadn't meant for this whole charade to get as blown out of proportion as it had—wasn't sure if I had meant for it to happen at all. It just had. I smiled at all of them wearily before finally looking over at the place Tommy should have been sitting, but he wasn't. And that was before I heard Spiederman whistling suddenly at something he had seen out the window.

"Dude, gather round boys. Our main man, Quincy's done snagged him one hell of a hottie." Vincent declared as he did the whole female silhouette thing with his hands. Wally and Kyle rushed forward as I tried not to gasp. All I could do was thank God that Chris wasn't on board yet because I didn't want anyone to see how my body reacted to that news. My face paled and my palms sweated. What woman? The boys started whistling again, and I moved reluctantly toward the window—watching in morbid fascination as Tommy stood in front of a busty blonde he now had pushed up against the side of a light post—rubbing her cheek with his fingers before leaning in close to kiss her deeply—almost passionately, although it seemed to lack something personal. My breathing hitched as Tommy's mouth moved over hers, and I could hear, distantly, the little cat calls that SME was throwing out the window as Tommy backed away from the woman before slipping on his sunglasses, even in the dark, and moving toward the bus. She was a one night stand. I could see it in her expression as she watched Tommy move away and I wanted to scream. Of course, Tommy would do something like that. It was his way of gaining control—like cutting for a cutter or regurgitating for a bulimic. It was all about control. I fought my _own_ need for control as I sat down quickly—staring ahead at the cushions on the couch across from me as Tommy climbed up the stairs. I wanted to close my eyes, but I fought the impulse. Our earlier argument made my blood boil as I recalled it thoroughly—channeling the anger it had given me at the one place I seriously needed it to be right now.

"If that wasn't enough for you, Tom, I could always search the ads in the phone book for an escort service." I stated wryly as I felt the seat dip down when he settled in next to me. He snorted as he removed his sunglasses before leaning in close to my ear.

"Is grams still available?" He asked, referring to a comment I had made to him before my first tour about how he should date the entire family. I fumed at his nonchalant attitude, knowing that he was just doing it to get a rise out of me.

"Nice rock." He muttered softly as I glanced down at my left ring finger—sitting conspicuously in the center of my lap, and I moved it so that I was practically sitting on the thing--away from perusal. Tom noticed.

Second thoughts?" Tommy asked with a snide smile as I stared over into his blue eyes scathingly.

"None." I finally answered as he shrugged before placing those damn sunglasses of his over his eyes again. I couldn't take it anymore! I hated those things. Reaching over, I pulled them off of his face as he sat up in shocked surprise.

"What the hell?" He asked me quickly as I took the glasses gingerly between my fingers before stuffing them ceremoniously down the front of my shirt inside my bra. It was uncomfortable, but I'd like to see him get them back now.

"You're not a vampire Tommy. Light…"I began slowly as I motioned toward the bulbs strewn sporadically throughout the bus. "is okay. Its won't make you burn up or make you burst into a cloud of ash so, do me a favor, and wear them only in daylight." I remarked as Tommy clenched his jaw.

"I paid enough money for those, Harrison, that I can wear them whenever I damn well please. Don't make me get them back." He uttered as I sat up straighter—glaring pointedly into his eyes as I noticed Chris entering the bus from behind him while the driver started up the engine.

"Go for it, Quincy. Dig for treasure." I ground out as I realized suddenly that the entire bus was staring at us with more than a little interest. It made my heart speed up as I watched Tommy glower before reaching a hand out toward my shirt.

"Why don't we just sit back and get a little sleep." Chris suddenly stated as he moved between us—placing a hand on my arm as he did.

"Just give him back the glasses, Jude. Geez, this is not the zoo and we are not watching the mating rituals of wild beasts on the Discovery Channel." Chris continued as I rolled my eyes before handing Tom back the glasses. He scowled at the marks that now married the lenses, and I grinned as Chris settled in on the other side of me before placing an arm around my shoulders casually. The touch grounded me as I stared over at Tom. Was this plan going to backfire? Chris shifted suddenly as he leaned over to grab a blanket, and Tom used that opportunity to lean in close to my face. I didn't want to hear whatever he had to say so, on impulse, I put out a hand and squeezed his leg—hard—not realizing as I did that my fingers rested on his thigh. He almost growled.

"Jude…" He began as I closed my eyes.

"Did you sleep with her?" I asked him in a low whisper as Tommy stopped suddenly—surprised at my interruption. He shrugged.

"And if I did, Jude?" He asked me quietly in return as I re-opened my eyes—letting the whole subject go as Chris leaned in next to me again. Tommy took the hint and dropped it, but that didn't stop the erotic images that played through my head—images of a naked Tom Quincy entangled in the sheets—his flashing flesh moving rapidly as someone else's legs wrapped around his waist. It was too much to take in, especially when I realized that the girl in my fantasies was me. The bus lurched as it began to move. Hello Pennsylvania.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Well Hello everyone! Good Morning! Due to popular request, I have decided to update several of my stories. For this particular one, I think you guys will be mildly surprised by the twists and turns coming along for our characters. Let's just say that Tom needs a new best friend in his life and hopefully you will all enjoy where this tour takes them. You guys have given me such wonderful ideas to work with (places to send them that is lol)and I bow to you. Never hesitate to let me know in any of my stories if there is something you want to see happen. I aim to please. On that note, I hope I give gc rocker gal 13 plenty of SME craziness in the next futureupdates to come. Lots of love to you guys and here's to seeing you guys a lot today. Hugs. Angel422**

* * *

"You have serious issues." Tommy mumbled the next morning as he slouched down on the couch next to me with those damn sunglasses covering his eyes once again. Issues huh? This wouldn't have anything to do with me humming the theme song to 'The Love Boat' would it? He was just lucky Spied and the other guys weren't doing horrible acting renditions of Gilligan's Island at the moment. They were all seriously addicted to those old re-runs or was it just Maryanne and Ginger? Hee Hee. I just hummed louder—threading my patience with the knowledge that now that we were on the war path, I had nothing better to do than annoy the hell out of him.Tom seemed to comply with the same principles—as if the fact that I was no longer available made him the slightest bit overwhelmingly overbearing. He snorted. 

"It's called therapy, Harrison." He grunted as I tapped him gently on the forehead before grinning widely.

"It's called 'Payback's a bitch', Quincy." I replied with the slightest hint of sarcasm as Tommy pulled his sunglasses down off his eyes a moment and down onto the bridge of his nose. His expression was a mix between incredibly amused and highly pissed off.

"Is it, Jude? Or is it the Son of one?" Tommy asked on a small laugh as I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously. Was that his way of challenging me to a game of 'let's see who can drive the other crazier' because, let me tell you, I had that one cinched, wrapped, and placed firmly in the bag. I leaned over him conspicuously before placing a hand on his shoulder and breathing gently against his ear.

"I don't know, Tom. You can tell me later when this tour is almost done." I whispered as Tom raised a brow at me—our faces only inches apart as Chris cleared his throat from behind me. I almost flinched. What the hell was I doing? I mean, was I trying to ruin the whole I'm happily blissful pretense right from the beginning? Tom sighed as Chris handed me a wedding magazine loaded with shots of dresses and minute details—flowers, statuary, veils…and so on. I quirked a brow as Chris chuckled at my wary expression.

"Hey if you want to do this big, we need to start planning now. The finale concert is only so far away." Chris stated simply as I heard Tommy sit up quickly beside me. I knew he had just realized what Chris meant by that statement and I tried not to smile. So, the idea of me getting married at the end of the tour surprised him huh? Hell, it flummoxed me but that was the plan wasn't it? Chris nodded at Tom respectfully before getting up and moving backwards through the bus again as I leaned back and started flipping through the magazine.

"Should I go with the traditional white wedding dress or something a little more dramatic?" I asked Tom haltingly as he pulled his sunglasses off completely before throwing me a severely aggravated look.

You're asking the wrong person. Jude." He commented dryly as I shrugged. Was I really?

"Maybe so." I replied as I flipped another page over before shutting it completely and peering out the window across from me. Tom's presence was too unsettling for me to do anything except ponder about the next step in this mess. Movement caught my eye and I sucked in a breath as I noticed Tom's hands edging closer to mine. What was he doing? It was then that my world was flipped literally on end as Tommy settled back down against the cushions before suddenly taking my left hand in his—peering down at the ring now planted there as it twinkled in the light almost tauntingly. The warmth of his skin made my nerves tingle as he rubbed a finger gently over my knuckles and I tried not to squirm.

"I didn't sleep with her, Jude." Tom announced quickly as I just stared down at my hand—knowing, without a doubt, that he was referring to the woman from the night before. My heart beat sped up. Why was he telling me this now? I gasped as Tommy leaned over my hand and kissed the top of it in an act of ancient chivalry. His lips burned my skin.

"Just think about this…for me. Give it more thought." He remarked as I glanced down at the ring he was now twisting around my finger. Was he asking me to reconsider the engagement? He let go of the hand as one of the boys started shouting—colorfully proclaiming that we were now in Philadelphia—the city of brotherly love.

"Who wants to go sight seeing?" Spied asked excitedly as I groaned. Tom just laughed as Chris appeared once again over my shoulder. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he had noted the previous moment between Tom and I and he was pleased.

"Score one for the Wedding Crashers." Chris whispered as he placed a hand on the small of my back to help me up. Yeah, but was this train wreck destined to end with Tom lying on top of me proclaiming gallant exclamations of love like in the movie Speed with Sandra Bullock and Keanu Reeves? Oh don't get me wrong. There was destined to be wreckage. I just hoped that it would be the right kind—the kind that could be cleaned up easily. I looked at Tom and watched him watching me as we all made our way to the exit.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Tom and Chris…_**

"Are you serious about her?" Tommy asked Chris cautiously as the entire group made their way onto South Street—that wonderful venue of shops and attractions in Philadelphia that could interest even the most boring of people. Chris just shrugged.

"What do you want me to tell you, Tom? That I just want to lay her on a bed somewhere and screw her before telling her the hell with a wedding?" Chris replied snidely as Tommy growled deeply within his throat. The man had not just said that! Tom shook his head.

"That was uncalled for, Durmont." Tommy muttered dangerously as Chris sighed. Tom really needed his blinders taken off.

"Was it, dude, because you seriously need a major reality check. What if I told you that I'd let you have her, Quincy? What would you say to that? " Chris asked suddenly as Tommy stared at him suspiciously. There was something about the way that Chris was peering at him at the moment that made his head start battling with the possibility that Chris wasn't lying to him. Give Jude to Tom? That was like offering free heroine to an addict. Tom stopped moving—grabbing onto Chris's arm as the boys of SME tried desperately to pull Jude inside of a tattoo parlor ahead of them—something about a piercing they thought she should get. Tom had to ignore the scene before his jeans grew too snug. The idea was too tantalizing.

"What are you talking about, man?" Tom asked as Chris eyed him pointedly—his eyes searching Tom's face before coming to, what appeared to be, a resolute decision. Chris shrugged.

"What if I told you we weren't getting married?" Chris asked quietly as Tommy looked up at Jude in shock—watching as the boys finally managed to drag her into the place, causing her to disappear into the dark interior quickly. Was Chris saying that Jude had played him? Chris pulled his arm out of Tom's grasp as he followed Tommy's gaze.

"What? You have a problem with her lying? Isn't that what you did when you made that bet with me?" Chris asked as Tommy clenched his teeth together in frustration. He was getting angrier by the minute.

"You better start talking, Durmont, and fast or I'll take you in that tattoo parlor myself and make sure they staple a certain part of your anatomy." Tom demanded as Chris laughed. So the guy had been caught off guard had he? Tom shook his head in disbelief.

"You're not getting married?" Tom asked as Chris shook his head.

"But you think we are, don't you?" Chris asked suddenly as Tommy narrowed his eyes at the glib comment. What was he getting at?

"You two are quite the match, you know that? Both are running from fear and maybe just from the fact that you two have spent years avoiding the idea of a relationship that now it just scares you shitless—making you continue to avoid it until suddenly confronted with the idea that you may have lost each other. Scary huh? So what happens if Jude plans a wedding on this trip but every time it comes down to planning a detail—visiting a flower shop and so forth—I disappear?" Chris asked with a shrug as Tommy grinned suddenly. The man was beyond devious. He was brilliant—playing both him and Jude like the taut guitar strings they were.

"Then I guess I'd have to tell you that I owe you." Tommy remarked as Chris shrugged again. A loud exclamation from inside the tattoo parlor made them both wince as they turned suddenly. Oh shit! Jude had let herself get talked into something. What the hell?

"I'm not sure that I have the courage to find out where that girl just got a hole at." Chris stated simply as Tommy laughed.

"You and me both, man." Tom replied with a smile. "You and me both."


	19. Chapter 19

**_Jude…_**

"I say you do it." Spied encouraged for the third time in five minutes as I narrowed my eyes at the piercing gun the owner of the tattoo parlor held steadily within his grasp. Kyle had tried talking me into a tongue ring the instant we entered the place until I slowly and firmly explained to him that I sing for a living and that I was on tour at the moment, which meant I could not afford the swelling the hole would ultimately cause so, hey, I guess we needed to think about other options. I shook my head as Wally pointed at my eyebrow and Kyle pointed at my nose. Nope. Uh uh. Not there either. Besides, why did I have to do this alone? If any holes whatsoever were being punched into this body, then someone else was going to have to suffer with me.

"I say you get one with me, then." I remarked as Spied grinned. He was up for any challenge and that, in itself, is the reason the boy seriously needed a warning sign hanging around that handsome little neck of his. Something along the lines of 'Beware the Spiedism that resides here." Wally chuckled as Spied shrugged. Okay, wait a minute! I had a better idea. I smiled as I draped an arm around Wally and Kyle's shoulders—fiddling with the collars of their shirts almost wickedly.

"Hmmmm…why don't we all get one? What do you say? Sort of a 'let's bond' kind of moment." I stated mildly as Spied started howling with laughter. I knew he'd enjoy the implication. Kyle narrowed his eyes at me.

"Do you have any idea how much I hate needles?" He asked me hoarsely as I shrugged.

"I'll hold your hand." I offered pleasantly as Spied popped his knuckles in utter expectation. The boy was seriously too easily entertained. Wally seemed apt to just go along with the ride as he nodded casually. Yeah, he was the easy going one in the group. I tugged on Kyle's ear as I looked around at the three boys.

"I vote all of you guys get a stud." I remarked whimsically as Spiederman leaned over and lifted up the hem of my shirt.

"Sure, Harrison, as long as you agree to a belly button ring." He asserted as I groaned. Here's to hoping they would cave under the idea of me just getting a second hole or two in my ears. Bleck! At least they seemed to agree to my aversion to holes in my eyebrows or nose. I so was not going there. That was Patsy's ballgame. I nodded.

"Fine." I remarked as I nodded at the man who would be doing the piercings. He smiled as he motioned for us to follow him, and we trudged along as Kyle pushed me in front of the group gently.

"Ladies first." He mumbled as I threw him a look. Talk about phobias. I felt like I was on an episode of Fear Factor—being persuaded to do something for the ultimate goal of lots of cash in return. My reward would be seeing all of the guys of SME walking out of here with a stud. Hey, it looked sexy on Chris. Hmmm…I wonder what Tommy would look like with one? I had already discovered through listening to the guys talk on the bus that Tom supposedly had a tattoo on his back, and I was now more than a little curious to see what it was of. Damn the boys for feeding this need of mine to see him without a shirt! I vaguely realized that the tattoo artist had lifted up my shirt as I mused before dabbing my navel with alcohol, and I closed my eyes firmly as I listened to him reach for whatever it was he was using to actually do the piercing with. Spied chuckled as he and, more than likely, Kyle each took one of my hands in theirs. I felt cold metal as something was placed against my skin, and then a fleeting, stabbing pain before it was over. That was quick.

"Done." Spied remarked as I dared to open my eyes. Okay, so that wasn't so bad.

"Wow! Sexy, Harrison." Spiederman commented as I tied up the bottom of my shirt—knotting it above my navel as I listened the guy who had done it give me instructions on how to keep it clean. It was kind of cute. I jumped down off the reclining chair where I had been placed as I smiled mischievously at the guys.

"Okay, your turn." I proclaimed as Spied sat down first. His went quickly as did Wally's. It wasn't until Kyle sat down that the whole street became aware that we were ritualistically marking ourselves as he yelped when the ring went in.

"You big baby!" I announced as Chris and Tommy suddenly walked through the door hurriedly as if drawn in by the sound of pain. Chris's mouth fell open as he laughed at the sight that met their stunned eyes while Tom just froze—staring at the now exposed skin of my stomach as he stared at the ring now embedded into my navel. What?

"Kind of sexy, isn't it?" I asked soundly as I sidled up next to them while Chris cocked his head to one side critically and Spied shouted 'Woo Hoo' in the background. Yeah, Philadelphia was definitely getting a taste of this group. Tom just raised a brow as he looked up into my face. Something had changed in his expression and it bothered me. He looked almost seductive—as if he had suddenly made the decision to play the high stakes game of "Getting Jude." I looked over at Chris and watched as he shrugged. Okay, something was up. I peered back up at Tom before wagging my brows.

"Maybe you'll show me that tattoo of yours one day." I murmured as he perused me with surprise before grinning.

"Maybe I will." He whispered as I stared up at him in stunned amazement. No biting remarks? Oh yeah, something was definitely up. I think it was high time I had a talk with Chris.


	20. Chapter 20

"What's going on?" I asked Chris suspiciously as I pulled him to the side of the street upon exiting the tattoo parlor. Chris just shrugged, and I grabbed him by the pierced lobe of his own ear before tugging on it hard enough it had to hurt. He swore. I was not as blonde as I looked.

"Alright, buddy. Tom 'I'm Pissed Off' Quincy has suddenly reverted into Tom 'Charming as Hell" Quincy and you're telling me that nothing is going on. Let's just say I know the man well enough to know when he thinks he might have a chance at something, and he seems to be acting as if he now has a chance with me. Why is that, my wonderful and utterly beguiling fiancé?" I asked Chris pointedly as he winced. Ah hah! Gotcha! He grinned sheepishly.

"He may know that we're not getting married." Chris murmured as I looked up at him in stunned disbelief. What!

"Excuse me? Did the plan suddenly change, and I was keenly unaware of it?" I asked sarcastically in a high pitched soprano tone as Chris placed a hand firmly against my mouth in order to keep my voice down. I was severely tempted to bite him.

"Just listen to me, Sassy. He now knows we're not getting married although he has to pretend he doesn't know. Are you following me?" Chris asked me quickly as I shrugged my shoulders. I was more than a little confused, but hey, I was going to give him a chance to explain first. Punches could definitely come afterwards. Chris sighed.

"Okay, so now you also know he knows we're not getting married." Chris continued as I just stared at him with a gaping mouth. This was just too mixed up. Jerry Springer would have a field day with us. Chris kept explaining.

"But, you will still pretend we are getting married while pretending you don't know Tommy knows. Oh come on, Jude! Don't you get it. Think about it.Here's the deal. We're supposed to be planning a wedding together—picking out our flowers and, I don't know, maybe taking dance lessons or something together too, right?" Chris asked as I nodded. Things were starting to clear up a little for me, and I smiled. Chris smiled back.

"Well, what happens when every time we have to do something like that on this trip, I suddenly get paged by my radio station in L.A. and have to disappear? Simple really. I ask Tom to take my place while I pretend to be doing business which leaves you two alone. The fact that Tommy now knows we are not getting married will allow you to observe him—getting an idea about whether or not he's truly willing to go that extra mile with you." Chris explained as I stared at him in absolute wonder. What? Did this guy take lessons in espionage without the knowledge of those that knew him? Talk about a mixed up plan, but absolutely brilliant.

"You're messed up, you know that?" I asked Chris mildly as he laughed.

"It's a talent." He remarked as I rolled my eyes up at him. He was determined to make life very interesting wasn't he? I had to find this man a girlfriend. Seriously. Any takers? Chris tugged on my knotted shirt.

"That is pretty sexy, Harrison." He stated with a small laugh as I shrugged suggestively—thinking about how glad I was that I had ever met Chris in the first place until I heard the sound of laughter down the street and I winced as I glanced down at SME and Tommy before gulping as I read the sign that Vincent was now pointing at above a very colorful store. Oh yeah. This ought to interesting. Chris and I looked at each other before joining the rest of the gang as I looked up again.

"Condom Kingdom?"


	21. Chapter 21

_When a man loves a woman _

_Can't keep his mind on nothing else_

"There is something seriously wrong with a place called Condom Kingdom." I muttered as the guys of SME laughed suddenly. It didn't help that I was the only person in the group who didn't get erectile discomfort. And, excuse me, but that bothered me a little as we walked into the joint. The place even had a draw-bridge and a sperm-spewing waterfall. It was a fantasy world for anyone with a…okay you get the picture right? Because, I am pretty damn sure that my face turned several shades past the normal shade of red when we passed the 'condom tree' in the middle of the store with the…cough…main product the store exhibited on display on the leaves in all shapes and sizes. Spied picked up one of the foils under the extra large category and I almost choked. Yeah right, buddy. In your dreams maybe.

"We have everything you could possibly need. If you're having trouble with size, we have even been known to conduct hand measurements to gauge the individual product size." A sales representative suddenly said from behind us as I did the one thing I had not necessarily meant to do since walking in the door. I lost it. I mean, really lost it—laughing so hard I had to walk a small distance away to catch my breath before looking up at the guys.

"Yeah…(cough)…I think I'd be really interested…(Gasp)…in seeing that…uh…gauging size thing." I forced out between laughs as Tommy bit his lip and the guys of SME rolled their eyes at me. Spied even critically perused the 'product' and asked several legitimate questions. Okay, now I was getting uncomfortable. Imagine that. The sale rep walked off as Spied looked over at me with a small smile and a raise of his brows.

"We wouldn't be offending your virginal sensibilities, would we?" Spiederman asked on a chuckle as Kyle and Wally nodded with silent agreement. I just coughed again.

"Dude…" I began, mimicking that classic phrase of his sarcastically as I motioned toward the ceiling with exaggeration.

"There's large life-size sperm swimming toward an egg on the ceiling, and you think that my virginal senses are offended. I'm thinking more along the lines of interior design—something more feminine oriented." I commented as the guys smiled mischievously. Oh shit! They started walking toward me, and I backed up until I bumped into the front of Tom Quincy. Oh yeah, like I needed to be in that position right now, especially since I had just seen Vincent grab a couple of things off of the shelf.

"Alright, Harrison. Then give us a female opinion. Do girls like the self-warming KY lube better or the kind that imitates body moisture? And what about those flavored…" Spied began as I picked up a bag of…penis pasta…and threw it at his head. That did it! I was officially going to create some space between the guys and I. There was a personal line one didn't cross and the type of KY jelly I might prefer was definitely one of those lines. Turning, I bumped into Chris just as he was flipping closed his cell phone. Obviously, Tommy had moved away.

"The studio set us up an appointment with a company that specializes in flower arrangements down the street. I have to go, but if…hmmm….Tom here could go with you then you need to be there in about five minutes." Chris mentioned as he glanced down at his watch suddenly. And then it hit me. That's why Chris had told Tom about the wedding. It was a way to give Tom an easy out. If he wasn't interested in me, then it would give him an excuse to say no—that he was busy too, but if he was interested then…

"I'll go." Tom said suddenly—quietly as I looked up at him a moment—silently as if trying to read the thoughts he kept hidden so well on his face. Even the location we were in seemed to fade somewhat into the background as I watched him nod his head toward the door in silent invitation. I guess this was test number one right? I suddenly needed one of Tommy's cigarettes. Spied laughed as we started walking away.

"So Tom, which size do you need? We have small, medium, large, extra large, triple X…" Spied called out as the sound of foil clashed together in the silence. Tom just lifted a brow in amusement and continued to usher me toward the door.

"You don't want to know, Vincent. It might embarrass that small I'm sure you're about to buy."


End file.
